


Beware of Dog

by lovers_and_madmen



Series: In Case of Emergency [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hotel Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Obnoxious Alpha, Rimming, a/b/o dynamics, dean is a little rougher than normal but always a good alpha, jealous!Dean, possessive!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovers_and_madmen/pseuds/lovers_and_madmen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean meets up with Cas and some of his coworkers after Cas' big presentation at work.</p><p>Dean doesn't care much for one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beware of Dog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saule](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saule/gifts), [spngnome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spngnome/gifts), [Desirae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desirae/gifts).



> So the title of this one could reference a couple of different things.
> 
> 1)Beware of Dean's inner Alpha, cuz it's hot as fuck, or  
> 2) Beware of that asshat of a coworker of Cas', who is a total dog.
> 
> Either way, I like it. 
> 
> For saule, who loves the dirty talk, and for spngnome and Desirae who wanted some jealous Dean.
> 
> Much love to each and every one of you who reads these works. <3

Dean's phone rang in his pocket. He wiped his hands on a shop rag and pulled it out, smiling when he saw Cas' photo come up.

 

“Hey, hot stuff,” Dean answered.

 

“Hello, Dean,” Cas chuckled.

 

“So,” Dean moved toward the front of the shop, where he could hear better, “how did the presentation go?” At the front desk, he bumped his hip against Charlie's. She punched him on the arm, smiling, as he moved past her to grab a water.

 

“Very well,” Cas sounded so relieved. “I'm glad it's over.”

 

“Bet you were great up there,” Dean smiled. “Wish I could have seen it. We should go out tonight and celebrate!”

 

“Actually,” Cas hedged, “that's part of why I'm calling. There is a group of people from work who all want to go out this evening. I'd like to to go with them...”

 

“Yeah,” Dean tried not to sound disappointed, “yeah, of course, Cas. Go for it. We can go out tomorrow instead.”

 

“Well,” Cas hesitated, “I was hoping you would come, too.” Dean perked up a bit at that.

 

“Yeah?” He smiled. “Wanna show off your trophy-mate, huh?” Cas' laugh warmed him to his core.

 

“Something like that,” Dean could almost hear Cas rolling his eyes.

 

 

 

Five thirty rolled around, and found Dean scrubbed, dressed and walking into the hotel bar next door to Cas' work. It was just easier to meet Cas and his coworkers there after he was done working. Plus, that way he could shower first.

 

Dean smelled Cas before he saw him. Happy and relaxed, his sweet scent was full and welcoming. Dean turned toward it, and saw Cas seated at a large, round table with a handful of other people. For a moment, Dean stood where he was and watched Cas' profile. He was animated and smiling, chatting happily with the people around him, and Dean got lost in staring at him. Cas was dressed in his new suit, wearing the only tie Dean owned: a talisman of good luck for his big presentation. Cas had smiled sheepishly when he had asked Dean if he could borrow it.

 

He looked so handsome.

 

After a bit, Dean noticed someone staring at _him_ , and his eyes shifted to one of the other people at the table. A smaller man with floppy, golden hair, and eyes that matched, was watching Dean watch Cas. Concern and unease lined his face. Dean tried to nod at him, reassuringly, but the man's eyes followed Dean as he moved toward Cas.

 

Dean reached Cas, placing his hands gently on his shoulders. He bent down and tucked his nose against Cas' neck, breathing deeply his warm, sweet scent and pressed his lips to Cas' skin.

 

“Hey, gorgeous,” Dean whispered against him.

 

“Dean!” Cas beamed. He reached his arm around Dean's head and held him close against his neck for a moment, turning to kiss at his temple. When Dean stood back up, he noticed the honey-haired man had relaxed completely. “Hey,” Cas grabbed his hand as Dean pulled up a chair to sit next to his Omega, “I'm glad you made it. These are some of my friends from work.” Cas waved at the people around them. “This is Anna, Gabriel, Alfie, and Balthazar.” Dean waved politely at them all as he sat down.

 

“Ah yes,” Dean turned to the man sitting on the other side of Cas. He had blonde hair, a dark tan, and a sleazy British accent. “Finally, we get to meet the man who clipped our sweet and savory Cassie's wings.” Dean wasn't quite sure how to respond to that. He glanced around the table. “Lucky bastard,” the blonde man said with a challenging look to Dean. Dean breathed in his musky Alpha scent with its bitter tang. It set his hackles on edge.

 

“So how did you two meet?” Anna, the only woman at the table, asked. Her sweet smile and soothing Beta scent eased Dean.

 

“We went to school together,” Dean smiled back.

 

“Really?” Smarmaduke raised a cheeky brow. “Funny, you don't strike me as the college type.”

 

“Nah,” Dean laughed darkly, “I was too busy keeping a roof over my family's head. Not all of us can depend on daddy to pay our way.”

 

“We met in second grade,” Cas interjected, breaking the tension between the Alphas. He turned a gentle eye on Dean. “I was new to the school and a group of boys were bullying me. Dean stepped in and chased all of them off.” Cas' smile was fond and affectionate. Dean slid his arm around the back of his chair, settling in a bit more.

 

“Awww,” honey-haired man said, “that was so sweet I think it just gave me cavities.” His scent, Beta like the woman next to him, was sticky and saccharine.

 

“Big words coming from you, Gabe,” Anna laughed. “I don't think I've ever seen you go this long without a piece of candy in your mouth!” With a wag of his eyebrows, Gabe reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece. He unwrapped it dramatically and popped it into his mouth among the laughter of his coworkers. “Well, Cas, I think that's wonderful,” Anna smiled at him like a love-sick teen. “You two were just meant to be,” she sighed.

 

“I maintain, Cassie,” said smarmy British dude, “if you had been at work the day you presented, things would have gone _very_ differently for you.” The man winked at Cas, lifting his glass and leaning closer to him. A wave of his spicy arousal left no question in Dean's mind what this guy was implying. 

 

Who the fuck did this guy think he was?!

 

Dean's Alpha instinct was quick to respond to the advances toward his Omega, and he fought hard to keep himself in check.

 

Cas let out a bark of laughter, as he slid a grounding hand onto Dean's thigh.

 

“And _I_ maintain, Balthazar, that if I had been at work that day, I _would not have presented._ ” Cas leaned back in his chair, his eyes challenging the man next to him. 

 

“Oh, yes, yes,” Balthazar waved his glass dismissively, rolling his eyes. “'Touch of your intended mate', and all that nonsense.” He took a drink. “I don't believe any of that.” He set his glass down and rested his chin in his hand, turning his eyes to Cas once more. “You'd have presented, and I'd have ravished you on your desk.”

 

Dean was about two seconds away from ripping this dude's face off.

 

Something of his intent must have reached Cas, because his grip on Dean's leg tightened warningly.

 

“Well,” said a tall, slim man, several years younger than the others at the table, “I'm glad _that_ didn't happen. I have to sit next to Cas.”

 

“If I had been at work when I presented, I'd have locked myself in the supply closet and called Dean to come and get me,” Cas' words were light and his tone playful, “and then I'd be in the exact same place I am now.”

 

“Whatever you say, Cassie, my love,” Balthazar smiled hungrily. Before Dean could react, their waitress arrived at the table, and they ordered another round. Dean was glad to finally be getting a drink. Maybe that would keep him from pounding this guy to raw meat. “Bring us a round of shots,” Balthazar told the waitress, “we need to celebrate Cassie's achievement today. Cas, darling, what would you like?”

 

“Nothing for me, thank you,” Cas waved off politely.

 

“Don't give me that, darling. I'm buying you a shot. What will you have?” He pressed.

 

“Really, Balthazar,” Cas shook his head, “I'm not doing any shots.”

 

“Just one,” Balthazar pouted. Cas huffed a laugh, as he turned to Dean. “Oh, don't ask him, Cassie,” Balthazar waved. Dean wondered just how much pressure it would take to rip this fucker's arm off and club him to death with the bloody stump. Not much, probably. Loud and boisterous, Balthazar continued, “for god's sake. Be your own man. I'm sure _Dean_ will be fine with you having _one._ You used to drink with me all the time! Just because you're mated now doesn't mean you have to stop.”

 

That was interesting.

 

Had Cas not told them about the babies?

 

Only then did Dean look down to see what Cas was drinking. A tall glass with clear, sparkling liquid and a lime wedge sat on the table in front of him. Dean looked at Cas questioningly, and Cas handed him the glass. Dean took a sip of the drink.

 

Club soda with lime.

 

Dean didn't say anything, but he would have to ask Cas about it later.

 

“...Please, Cassie,” Balthazar pressed. Seriously, 20, 30 pounds of pressure? Or maybe he could rupture a kidney with one, well placed hit. He took a calming breath and looked at Cas. Dean was certain he was the only one who caught the glint in Cas' eye.

 

“Whiskey,” Cas said. Dean nearly balked.

 

“See!” Balthazar said, triumphantly, “that wasn't so hard, now was it? Do close your mouth, Dean, you'll let the flies in.” With a Cheshire Cat grin, Balthazar leaned back in his chair and sent a smug look to Dean. Balthazar ordered the round of shots, and the waitress turned to leave.

 

Dean thought it might be more satisfying to strangle the man instead.

 

 

Conversation turned to how Cas' presentation had gone that day. Apparently, he had saved their boss from much embarrassment, shown up the IT department, and impressed the investors so highly that he earned his company their contract. Dean squeezed his shoulder with proud affection.

 

When the waitress arrived with the round of shots, the table lifted them up. Dean's anxiety soared as he watched Cas pick up his own shot. Cas glanced at Dean, and gave him the tiniest wink. Dean knew then his fears were unfounded.

 

“To Castiel,” Balthazar raised his glass high, “who proved, once more, just how much he's worth.” That statement grated on Dean's nerves. How much he was _worth_?! Cas was not a piece of meat, or a painting you could put a price tag on! He was a _worth_ more respect than that. 

 

This man would die slowly. Painfully.

 

Dean gripped his own glass firmly, doing his best to keep himself in check around Cas' coworkers. He toasted along with the rest of the group, but couldn't bring the glass to his own lips. He was too angry and too intent on watching Cas.

 

With a smile, Cas lifted his glass up to Dean's and tipped his shot into his mate's.

 

“Cassie!” Balthazar whined. “That shot was meant for _you_! What good does it do me to get your _mate_ drunk?”

 

“About as much good as it does to get _me_ drunk,” Cas laughed. “Besides, I told you I wasn't doing any shots.” Cas leaned back into the circle of Dean's arm on the top of his chair. 

 

Dean lifted the glass in a toast to Balthazar before drinking it down with a satisfied grin.

 

The evening wore on, and Dean's nerves eased a bit as he nursed the beer in front of him. He liked Anna and Alfie a lot, and there was even something about Gabe that finally won him over.

 

But Balthazar?

 

He got more and more obnoxious with each minute.

 

“Cassie, love,” he leaned in toward the Omega, “there is simply something about you – I can't quite put my finger on it – that changed once you presented. You just have this...lovely _glow_ about you. And your scent?” Balthazar inhaled deeply. Dean clenched his jaw, doing everything in his power not to let out the low, rumbling growl that threatened to tear from him. “Darling, it's simply _intoxicating_.” 

 

“Thank you, Balthazar,” Cas smiled. He turned to look at his Alpha, “Dean says the same thing.”

 

“If only I'd known you would present, Cassie, I'd have snatched you up for myself,” Balthazar sighed.

 

Did those words  _actually_ just come out of that douchebag's mouth? As if Cas wasn't  _worth_ anything before he presented? Dean couldn't hold it back anymore. He pushed up out of his seat. 

 

Cas' alarmed look brought him back from the brink.

 

“Excuse me,” Dean said politely, his voice low and rough, “I'll be right back.” He turned and walked away from the table, his clenched fists trembling. Slipping into the men's room, Dean splashed some cold water on his face. He took deep, calming breaths as he leaned over the sink.

 

_Cas can take care of himself. You've seen him beat the shit out of an Alpha before. He can do it again. This is_ his _fight. Not yours. Keep it together, Winchester._

 

Dean had almost cooled himself down when the bathroom door opened and Balthazar walked in. He didn't dare move for fear of lashing out at him. Balthazar swaggered closer.

 

“You know, I had hoped meeting you would make me feel better about Cassie turning me down,” he drawled. “It hasn't.” Pure challenge showed in his eyes as he stepped closer to Dean. “I should have just taken him anyway.” The muscles in Dean's jaw jumped as he held his Alpha back. He wanted to tear this man apart.

 

“And that's why you'd never win him,” Dean growled. “You only think of him as a _thing_. You try to give him a dollar value, and measure him based on what he could do for _you_.” Dean stood his ground. “Thing is, you've never once realized he has free will. That's why he chose _me_. _CHOSE_ ,” Dean growled in his face. He pushed past Balthazar and headed for the door. “Oh,” he said over his shoulder, “and what you said about Cas; how he's simply _glowing,_ that he _smells intoxicating_? You're absolutely right about that.” Dean turned a smug smile on him. “Did you ever bother to stop and ask Cas _WHY_ he wasn't drinking?” 

 

Dean watched with satisfaction as understanding dawned in Balthazar's face. He grinned at him, wolfishly as he headed back out the door.

 

Dean's heart was hammering in his chest. He hoped Cas wouldn't be mad at him for what he'd said to Balthazar, but Dean couldn't stand to look at that asshat's smug face for a minute longer. The Alpha victor inside him was buzzing like a live wire, knowing he had thoroughly defeated the smarmy dick bag.

 

He was just about to head back into the bar, when he stopped. Dean turned around, making a detour back to the lobby.

 

 

When Dean finally made it back to the table, Balthazar was much more subdued than he had been all night. Dean was more than pleased the other man had made it back before him. He wanted him to see this. Leaning down, Dean whispered in Cas' ear.

 

“What do you say we take this celebration somewhere a bit more private?” He held up a room key, and Cas' eyes widened in surprise. He looked up at Dean. “How do you feel about kinky hotel room sex?” A hungry look filled Cas' eyes, and he leaped up from his chair, grabbing the room key from Dean's hand and making a b-line for the door. Dean turned back to the group. “It was great to meet all of you,” he tossed money down on the table. “We're...uh...,” thumbed over his shoulder, smirking at Balthazar, slumped in his chair, “we're gonna go.” Dean followed Cas to the door, hopping up to click his heels together as he went.

 

 

 

The door to their room was barely closed before Dean was on Cas.

 

Burying his face in Cas' neck and licking over the mating mark he'd made, Dean growled low as he shoved Cas' suit coat off. Cas shivered at the possessive sound, wrapping his arms up around Dean.

 

Dean pressed Cas back against the door with a thump, making him gasp.

 

“Wanted to rip that mother fucker apart,” he rumbled, gripping Cas by the hips. “Talkin' about you like that...” Dean pressed against Cas, making him moan. Dean reached down, and gripped at Cas' ass.

 

“He's...” Cas panted as Dean began to massage his cheeks, “he's not _that_ bad...” With another growl, deep in his throat, Dean slid his hands to the front of Cas' pants and undid them as quickly as his fingers would allow.

 

“He's a dickbag,” Dean snapped. “He's got no clue what you're really like. He just wants to _own_ you.” Dean shoved Cas' pants down. He realized the irony of his anger at another Alpha's words and his own actions and he froze.

 

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, trying hard to calm his inner instincts to assert his claim over his Omega. He moved back a step, resting his hands on Cas' hips.

 

“'M sorry, Cas,” he mumbled, somewhat ashamed of his own behavior.

 

“Why?” Cas' voice was breathy, and confusion filled his wide, blue eyes. Dean leaned in to nuzzle gently at his neck.

 

“'Cause I'm talkin' shit about some knothead Alpha, and here I'm doin' the _exact same thing_.” He heaved a deep sigh. A moment passed before Cas brought his hands up to cup Dean's face, tilting it toward his own until Dean finally looked him in the eye.

 

“The fact that you can recognize that is the reason you _aren't_ a knothead Alpha,” Cas said tenderly. He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss to Dean's lips. “You're _my_ Alpha.” He kissed Dean again. “And I'm _your_ Omega.” Cas wrapped his arms up around Dean's shoulders and smiled. “And now,” Dean watched the glint spark in his mate's eye, “I want you to take me the way your inner Alpha wants you to. Wild and hungry and with abandon.”

 

Dean searched his eyes for the truth. He saw none of the concern there that he felt in himself.

 

“Cas...,” he hedged cautiously.

 

“Please, Dean,” Cas pressed against him, and Dean felt the hard length of his cock, fully aroused. “I want it as badly as you do.” He rocked his hips into Dean's. “Maybe even more.”

 

“Cas, I don't know...” Dean was terrified to let loose that instinct. He knew he could control himself, no matter what, but he didn't want to get to a point where he hurt Cas before he could reign himself in.

 

“I promise,” Cas nipped and kissed and licked at Dean's heated skin, “I'll tell you if it gets to be too much. I won't let you go too far.”

 

“Are you sure?” Dean was still hesitant.

 

“Please, Alpha,” Cas practically whined, rocking against Dean once more, “make me yours.”

 

That was all the resistance Dean's Alpha could take. With a primal rumble, that sent shivers racing down Cas' spine, Dean pressed Cas back up against the door. He tugged Cas' boxers down to his knees and flipped him around. He pressed himself, still fully clothed, up against Cas and trapped him between his body and the cool metal of the hotel room door. Dean rocked against him, biting at his neck when he smelled the strong, thick scent of Cas' arousal.

 

“Gonna show you what it means to have a _real_ Alpha,” Dean growled. “Gonna make you wet and begging for my cock.” Cas mewled at that, rocking back against the rough denim of Dean's jeans. “You wet for me yet, my gorgeous Omega? Hmm?” Dean slid one hand down the cleft of Cas' ass, moaning when he reached his already leaking entrance. “Fuck yes, you are!” Dean slid his hands back to Cas' hips and pressed them into the door.

 

With another low rumble, Dean dropped to his knees behind Cas and began to lick up and down his crease, delving deeper with each pass of his tongue. Cas gasped at the feel of Dean's mouth on him, and tipped his hips up, spreading his cheeks wider to give Dean room to work. Dean pushed forward, licking as deeply as he could and nipping at Cas' delicate rim.

 

Cas bent himself lower with a moan, pressing his chest and his palms into the door and trying to open himself up to his Alpha. He reached a hand back and ran it through Dean's hair. When Dean sealed his lips around Cas' hole and began to suck as he fucked the tip of his tongue in and out of Cas' heat, the Omega gripped tightly to his silky strands, holding Dean close, and cried out in pleasure.

 

“Fuck yes, Dean! Oh god, Alpha! Make my ass yours!” Dean growled again, gripping tighter to Cas as he worked him open on his tongue. Dean's sounds grew more and more possessive as Cas got wetter. “More, Dean! _More!_ ” Cas panted, rocking back onto his Alpha's tongue.

 

Dean's hands slid back to grip Cas' cheeks, spreading them wide and slipping two fingers in alongside his tongue. Cas' low moan echoed, loud and needy, against the metal of the door, as Dean worked him open farther and a thrill ran through Dean at the thought that other people in the hotel could hear them. He loved the idea that they would know how much his Omega was desperate for him; loved the things Dean did to him.

 

For a moment, Dean's Alpha hoped that, somehow, that asshat, Balthazar, would hear Cas' whimpering noises and breathy entreaties begging for Dean and know exactly how much Cas was _his._ The thought nearly drove him mad. Thrusting a third finger inside the Omega, Dean redoubled his efforts; licking and humming at Cas' sweet hole.

 

“Please, Dean! Alpha! I want your cock! Want to feel you fuck my ass full. Want to feel you shoot that hot, sweet cum inside me and fuck me 'till I'm caught on your knot. No one else could ever fill me up like you can!”

 

He felt Cas' knees begin to tremble, and Dean knew his mate was close. Turning his fingers inside Cas, Dean pressed against his prostate. Cas cried out as searing hot pleasure shot through his body and he came, hard, against the hotel room door with Dean's tongue buried in his ass. Dean held his fingers and tongue deep inside Cas as the waves of his orgasm swept through him. He moaned as he felt Cas' sweet slick pour from him and run down his chin.

 

When Cas' body stilled, Dean stood back up, opening his jeans and releasing his own throbbing erection as quickly as he could. He gripped himself tightly and ran the head of his cock up and down the crease of Cas' ass while his Omega caught his breath, still leaning against the door.

 

Dean pressed up against him, whispering roughly in his ear.

 

“Gonna watch your tight, wet, Omega ass take my cock.” He bit down sharply on Cas' shoulder, still covered by his dress shirt. “Gonna watch that needy hole of yours open up just for me.” Dean moved his hands to Cas' cheeks again and spread them wide. He leaned back and looked down to see Cas' hole fluttering in search of him, begging for Dean's hard cock. “Look at how bad that sweet, pink pucker wants it.” Dean leaned back in, pressing their bodies together from shoulders to hips and growled low, “greedy little hole.”

 

Cas gasped, slick pouring from him. Dean shoved his own clothing down, roughly, whipping his shirt off over his head and lifting Cas' up out of the way to press their bare skin together. Lining himself up with Cas, Dean thrust all the way into him with one smooth push.

 

“Yes!” Cas cried, tipping his head against the door.

 

Cas was so wet.

 

Dean was sure he was even wetter than when he'd been in heat, and his Alpha took the praise for what it was: Cas was incredibly turned on. And that turned Dean on.

 

With sharp, firm thrusts, Dean set a tantalizing pace as he fucked into his mate. A steady stream of moans and begging spilled from Cas along with the waves of slick that ran down Dean's hard length and dripped from his balls. Reassured that his mate was still with him so far, Dean took their hands and linked them against the door above Cas' head. Cas gripped Dean tight as he felt his Alpha's knot start to swell. He pressed back against Dean, meeting his thrusts as best he could.

 

Sliding his hands back down the Omega's body, Dean gripped his ass once more. He pulled Cas' cheeks apart to watch as his thick, hard cock disappeared inside Cas.

 

“Shit, Cas!” Dean ground out, “look how good you take me! That rim of yours- just so tight on my big, Alpha cock, baby. Wish you could see how I just split you open. Fuck, that's hot!” Cas keened at that, his trembling legs nearly giving out on him. Dean pressed him to the door once more. “I got you, baby. Hang on.” He leaned forward to kiss at Cas' neck as he pulled out of the Omega.

 

Cas whined at the loss, reaching back to clutch Dean closer.

 

“Shhhh,” Dean soothed, “I've got you, my sweet Omega.” He leaned down to pull his boots, pants and boxers off, keeping one hand on Cas to make sure he didn't fall over. Once divested of his own clothing, Dean turned his attention to Cas'. He lifted each of Cas' legs, in turn, and removed his clothing as well. Turning Cas around to face him, Dean tugged off his tie from around Cas' neck and made quick work of the buttons on his shirt.

 

Dean took a moment to savor the blissed out, fucked out look on Cas' face and his quickly filling cock before he dove back in, lifting Cas up and carrying him over to the bed with their mouths sealed together. He tore the covers back and laid Cas out on the mattress. Grabbing one of the pillows, Dean laid it near the middle of the bed. Dean flipped Cas over onto his stomach, the pillow just under his hips, and climbed up over him. He spread his legs to either side of Cas', and pulled his cheeks apart once more with his strong hands.

 

Lining himself up, Dean thrust deep into Cas again. He gripped Cas' hips tightly, pressing them into the mattress as he began an almost brutal pace fucking into his Omega.

 

“Oh, _fuck_ , Dean!” Cas cried as Dean nailed his prostate. “Don't stop, Alpha! Please! Don't ever stop!”

 

“That's it,” Dean's low voice was thick with his own arousal, “beg for me, baby! God, you love your Alpha's cock, don't you? Fills you up so good? Fucks you full of pups? Makes you drip with cum?”

 

“Yes!” Cas panted as Dean's pace sped up. He could feel the Alpha's cock swelling between his cheeks, the knot growing firm and thick. “Please! Want to feel you fill me with your cum!”

 

Dean's knot caught at Cas' rim, and he thrust harder a mere handful of times before it locked them together and Dean's body seized with the power of his orgasm. A feral growl and primal shout poured from him as he shot thick ropes of his seed into his mate below him. His knot pulsed against Cas' prostate, milking a second orgasm from the Omega.

 

Dean's body shook with the force of his release, and his limbs trembled as he came down from his high. Wrapping an arm around Cas, and spreading his hand wide across his belly, Dean rolled them to their sides. They lay there, panting, for long, silent minutes.

 

As Dean began to recover control over his body, he slid his hand up and down Cas' side and pressed his lips to the back of Cas' neck.

 

“You okay, baby?” Dean asked against his skin. “I wasn't too rough?”

 

Cas hummed his approval.

 

“It was wonderful, Dean,” Cas' voice was full of contentment and his scent was full and sweet. Dean drank in lungfulls of it, soothing his own unease. He pulled Cas closer. “I really did enjoy it,” Cas reassured.

 

“Yeah?” Dean smiled.

 

“Yes,” Cas nodded. “It's not always what I want, but sometimes I just want you to fuck me into the mattress like that.”

 

“Really?” Dean lifted his head up to look at Cas, who nodded to him again, a wide grin on his face. “Shit, Cas!” He laughed, “baby, you just gotta _tell me_. I'll do you however you want!”

 

“I know you will,” Cas smirked, pulling Dean closer.

 

“Listen, Cas,” Dean said a little hesitantly, “about telling people things...” Cas turned his torso to look at Dean over his shoulder. His brow drew down in concern. “I mean,” Dean began to bumble, “I didn't actually _tell_ him anything. It's more like I helped him put two and two together, because apparently the fucker is too dumb to add it up on his own-”

 

“Dean!” Cas interrupted, “ _what_ did you tell, and to _whom?_ ” A sheepish smile crossed Dean's face.

 

“I _might_ have helped that douchewad, Balthazar, figure out you're pregnant.” Cas let out a bark of laughter.

 

“Is _that_ why he was pouting when he came back from the bathroom?” Dean nodded. “Well, that explains it.”

 

“I'm sorry, Cas,” Dean said genuinely, “I know it wasn't my place to spill the beans to your coworkers, but I just couldn't help myself.”

 

“It's all right, Dean,” Cas smiled, lacing his fingers with Dean's, “I was going to tell them all on Monday, anyway. I just wanted to get through the presentation today.”

 

“Yeah, but still...” Dean shrugged.

 

“I know: you wanted me to be the one to tell them when I was ready. I understand. Well,” Cas chuckled, “either way, I'm glad he knows. Honestly, he was starting to get on my nerves.” Dean laughed at that, pulling Cas closer and kissing his neck.

 

“See,” said Dean, “I told you he was a douchewad.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a really tough one for me to write! I hope I did it well while still being true to the characters I have established. I needed Dean to still respect Cas and his boundaries, otherwise he's no better than Balthazar, so Cas had to be the one to ask for it/give him permission. Please let me know if you liked it! I'm a bit apprehensive about this one. Thoughts...?


End file.
